


荆棘火花

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: 关于尖晶石的描写来源于百科。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 1





	荆棘火花

荆棘火花

*七年之痒  
*平淡生活向，OE

金道英收到个短信，快递员告诉他把包裹扔在小区门口的代收点了。他下班以后路过去拿，才记起来自己一周以前在网上买了桶油漆，后来事情多了他逐渐忘记这回事。购物页面上写的是“自己在家也能够享受漆墙的乐趣”，他还腹诽说着怎么可能是件令人愉快的事情。  
今年冬天雨特别多，下得人心烦意乱。金道英放在车里的伞借出去两把，就连副驾驶也经常分给去地铁站坐车回家的女孩。几天下来女孩已经习惯在门口驻足等他收拾好东西一起走，小高跟踏在地面上颇有些清脆俏皮的味道。女孩问他：“道英前辈都怎么处理洗完的衣服呀？我都压根晒不了，公寓的阳台还总是漏水。”金道英微微一笑：“家里有烘干机。其实你也可以准备。”  
这样的妥帖经常被后辈戏称为成熟男人的魅力，每每听到赞美当事人都只是一笑而过，并无得意表现。金道英自己知道这不过是将近三十岁的人生里积累起来的经验，譬如关键时刻还得自己面对不能指望别人。  
说回那罐油漆——多亏了连绵阴雨，家里的墙壁也终于忍受不了，客厅沙发后头、靠近卫生间的那一小块墙面，终究是开裂了。金道英在大扫除的时候偶然发现这件事，当即扔下扫把给郑在玹拍了张照片，配文只有一个句号。郑在玹的消息在二十分钟后姗姗来迟，中心思想不过是“如果不严重的话暂时放着吧”。金道英又把购买页面发送过去，“已经买了。估计你出差回来的时候我能把它全都搞定。”  
金道英没做过油漆活。他们买这套房子的时候，还没到二十五岁，相较于同龄人来说，已经是相当了不起的成就。装修由郑在玹全权负责，金道英那时候忙着手上的一个案子，没时间搭理。总之等他踏进这间房子，它已经是现在的模样，无非是更新一点，油漆味还没有完全散去。  
要相信他强调这一点只是为了给他自己找后路。油漆活并不如他自己想得那样轻易，一向来在法庭上咄咄逼人的金律始终无法令油漆平坦舒整，裂缝展现出惊人的意志力，如同岁月一样顽强生长。他悻悻地暂时放弃这项工作，比平时预计的早了十五分钟睡觉。紧接着第二天他没时间继续这项活动，第三天开始逐渐淡忘，以至于第五天郑在玹回来了，他还和往常一样坐在书房里研究案宗。  
郑在玹回到家，屋内漆黑一片，只有书房的门缝里透着光。他首先瞥见的就是靠墙放置的油漆桶。他打开上头的盖子，研究一会儿，又将它恢复原状，嘟囔道：“其实这些事直接交给专业的人去做就好了。”这话后来又跟金道英重复了一遍，后者对此嗤之以鼻。  
“我觉得没什么不好的，”郑在玹说，“哥你搞不定，我也没做过。”  
他摊开两手，无辜地、理直气壮地，偏偏就是这样让金道英不高兴。  
“其实我想换张沙发，在玹，”金道英鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，“你觉得呢？”  
“这个我倒是没意见，确实挺旧了，紫色总归也过时了；最重要的是，好像有点被我们俩坐塌了。”  
金道英点点头，像是自言自语，又像是对他发号施令，“我之前加了个人的微信，回头问问他有什么推荐。”  
总之这事最后还是金道英独自操办的。他找人搬走了沙发，两位家具回收公司的小哥在抬起那庞然大物的时候，从沙发的缝隙里掉出来一包浅蓝色的东西。金道英眼疾手快地跟过去把那东西捡起来揣在怀里，迎上其中一位迷惑的眼神，笑道：“之前亲戚家小孩儿塞在这里的糖。”  
就连这个插曲都被郑在玹笑着糊弄过去，金道英本来是想斥责他为什么不记得把剩下的避孕套处理掉——之前有几回他们确实是在沙发上做的，郑在玹精力旺盛硬是拖着他一起来，为了方便他们一度把避孕套全都塞进茶几下的小抽屉里。郑在玹性子急躁，抽出一大把，又胡乱地塞到旁边，想必这就是其中的“沧海遗珠”。  
郑在玹说：“说是糖果也没错啊，草莓味的，哥不觉得甜吗？”  
“那我说你是小孩儿你也认？”  
“本来就比哥小一岁。”郑在玹笑起来的时候脸颊上还带着酒窝，小小的。

最早的时候，他们有过浪漫的日子。郑在玹大三那年在外地实习，金道英则早已锁定本市的offer。要见一面显得格外艰难，两个城市之间不通飞机，只剩下漫长的火车。有一回金道英休假去见他，赶上年末，卧铺被抢购一空，只剩下坐票。他咬咬牙还是买了票，好在还有靠窗的位置。他在车轮与铁轨的轰隆撞击声中醒来，睁开迷糊的眼竟然不知道此刻自己身在何处。车厢内是一张张疲惫的脸，令他想起庞德的诗歌；灯光有气无力地亮着，仿佛下一秒就要睡过去。他扭头看向窗户，黑漆漆的什么也看不见，只看见自己痛苦的脸——长时间坐在车上，下半身几乎瘫痪了，毫无知觉。再一动，就像被扎一样密密匝匝地疼。他把脸凑近窗玻璃，好不容易才看到远方淡青色的山峦，以及黑压压的松树林。从更远的地方呼啸着驶过一列火车，比他们这列速度更快，金道英想，真好啊，没准还能早点到目的地。  
郑在玹来车站接他。原先在学校里，郑在玹白白的，还有点儿褪不掉的婴儿肥——虽然据本人说他已经脱离婴儿行列将近二十年。可是在这里待了几个月，侧脸线条便明显锋利了，像是有把尺子精确地测量过。郑在玹问他：“哥不会在心疼我吧？”金道英扯住他的围巾，又给他缠绕了一圈，绕到后头去：“不我觉得你现在还比较帅。”  
冬天实在太冷了，他们只好尽可能地不讲话。真的忍不住的时候，也仅仅是目视着前方，不要让呼出的白雾直接笼罩住对方的视野。  
郑在玹住的是员工宿舍，非常狭窄且破旧。好在他的室友这两天回家，只有他们两个人，可以大胆地把两张单人床拼在一起睡觉。“这怎么钻得进去，”金道英一边说一边笑，郑在玹跟他说，“只是现在，以后等我实习期结束调回总部，肯定不会再这样。”  
金道英仍然是揶揄，“会给你改成单人宿舍吗？”  
郑在玹却是笃定地，摇摇头，对他做出许诺，“是真的我们两个人、谁都不能来打扰的那种大房子。”  
那天夜里他们很安分地相拥而眠。宿舍的床铺质量差得令人发指，稍微翻个身都会引发不堪重负的呻吟。因而金道英不敢再动了，郑在玹在他旁边的那床被子里，只露出一双眼睛看他：“哥好好看。”

然而随着恋爱的年头变长，性格不同带来的缺点便彻底暴露出来。  
郑在玹生了一副好皮囊，容易招风流债，这个金道英在刚跟他认识的时候就知道。恋爱半年，郑在玹顺利升上总经理的职务，对他怀着心思靠近过来的女孩就也多。某天金道英临下班时接到对方的消息，说是顺路来接他下班，他不疑有他，等到郑在玹那辆路虎慢悠悠地停靠在路边。他上车才发现后座悄无声息地坐了个女孩子，看上去不过二十出头，圆脸，看上去倒是乖巧可爱。  
金道英对郑在玹家里情况不太熟悉，起初以为是他的妹妹，思忖着应当如何打招呼，就听见郑在玹说：“这是我秘书，小艾。”  
“哦……？”金道英扬起一边眉毛，露出促狭的神情，“怎么连秘书也带来了。”  
郑在玹无言地从后视镜里看了那女孩一眼，对方立刻举起手里的平板，连声解释道，“我、我在帮郑总查过来的地图，没有别的。”  
话音刚落，金道英就瞥见了郑在玹车上尚未熄灭的导航屏幕，看起来并没有故障，甚至连指引的路线都完全一致。车内的气氛一下子变得尴尬，女孩不再说话，郑在玹则发动车子，问他：“晚上吃什么？”  
“不是你约的我？还以为你有想去的地方。”  
“上次听小艾说一家餐厅。”郑在玹轻描淡写地再度提到女孩的名字，“之前都没机会去呢，想着今天恰好是纪念日，干脆去那里好了。”  
“那、那我就不去了！”女孩的脸涨得通红，连连摆手，“郑总你们去吧，我等下直接回家就好了。”  
“你家在什么方向？其实一起吃完再送你回去也好。”  
“不用了，前面地铁站让我下车就可以，我家门口就是2号线……”女孩要落荒而逃，手指却紧紧地抠住平板的边缘，仿佛在无边无际的海水里抓住的唯一一根救命稻草。金道英没错过她眼睛里一闪而过的尖锐，隐隐猜到造成现在局面的原因，“让女生自己回去不太好，在玹你还是直接送她到家门口吧。”  
“等下餐厅会不会没地儿了？”  
“你真想去的话我定个位置。”  
等红绿灯的当口郑在玹突然凑过来，因为安全带的束缚他看上去多少有点笨拙，金道英以为他有话要讲……例如如何继续在女孩面前将恩爱放大。客观来说这也不算撒谎，他们原本就是情侣，只不过相处模式没有那样甜蜜罢了，顶多算得上是量变而非质变。然而他靠过去的一瞬间就掉进了郑在玹的陷阱，年下贴近他的脸颊，撅起嘴唇在他这里偷了个吻。刹那间的温热触感令金道英整个儿震悚起来，而郑在玹则仅仅是低下脑袋笑，颇有恶作剧得逞的意思，连红灯转绿都不知道，直至被后头的车鸣笛警告才回过神来。  
小艾当然是都不敢看他们一眼就逃了，消失在地铁口的身影看上去单薄又寂寥。  
金道英说：“有必要做成这样吗郑在玹，你直接拒绝不就好了。”  
郑在玹耸肩：“我跟她说了我已经有人了，但是她不信非说我没有婚戒也拿不出结婚证，多半是在骗她。还有什么办法能比这样更让她死心？”  
金道英当然不傻，知道郑在玹打什么主意。于他而言这是一箭三雕，既能约到自己吃饭，顺理成章摆脱追求者，又能适时地对自己表达忠心，最重要的是，他还能借着这个机会再敲打敲打自己。金道英直视着前方的风景，手指却在暗中蜷缩起来，知道这是郑在玹在问他，为什么不肯收戒指？  
早前郑在玹就跟他提过，他却旗帜鲜明地拒绝了：“我觉得没什么必要啊，纯粹仪式感的东西。”  
郑在玹当时说他，“哥怎么知道仪式感没有用呢？”  
“你给我我也没机会戴，”金道英说，“每天翻书，容易刮破。”  
“可以不买带钻的，普通的圈戒也很好。”  
“但……”  
“哥收下不戴也没关系。”郑在玹忽然执拗起来，“反正是对戒，我戴着就好，这样别人就不至于总误会。”  
话说到这个程度，金道英还是无法理解对方在这件事上的坚持态度。郑在玹也觉得金道英的拒绝毫无道理。接下去当然是没能好好享受晚餐，回到自家车库，郑在玹在黑暗里忽然地解开安全带，然后呼吸火热地吻了上来。金道英低声骂他，“你疯了？”回应他的是愈发热情的深吻。  
车灯没关，于是金道英看见他们两人的影子重叠到了一起。做爱的时候总是很缠人，郑在玹高兴了就会跟他说很多好听话，咬着他的耳朵说“哥好热情一直不让我出去”，而不高兴的时候，比如现在，就是什么也不说，任由沉默继续扩散。车内的空间如此狭小，只够一个成年男人的身量，金道英坐在他身上，浑身颤抖地把那根阴茎完全吃进去的时候，不得不恍若臣服地，对着他低下头去，仿佛连自己的尊严和坚持都全部放弃。郑在玹靠在他的胸口，因为情动而微微喘气。  
金道英起初说不要。他伏在郑在玹的肩头，一只手伸到后面去悄悄握住郑在玹的阴茎……那玩意儿实在在身体里陷得太深，他只能摸到结合的地方，稍微露出来的一丁点儿根部。郑在玹捉住他的手，拉过头顶去，更加汹涌地在他身体里作乱。金道英被弄得七零八落，最后沙哑着嗓子说要。  
郑在玹就把藏在口袋里的戒指掏出来，给他戴上……  
“哥自己同意的，不许摘掉。”  
金道英气得足足半个月没理他。倒是不至于走到分手那步，然而每每看到郑在玹那副笃定自己没做错事的样子，他的心头又涌上一股烦躁。郑在玹像每个不懂事的小鬼，用尽一切办法逼他就范。  
后来金道英又见过小艾一回，她已经被郑在玹调去别的部门了。失去庇护的小艾在新环境过得不太好，至少金道英见到她的时候，她正被前辈欺负。他断断续续听到几个字，“不用电梯”、“十九楼”，还有“高跟鞋”。于是他折返回去，确认了女孩的身份，从她的臂弯里分去大半重量，对着那个细脚伶仃的——没准就是因为过分刻薄——的“前辈”说：“我可以坐电梯吧？”  
“你是？”  
小艾惊呼起来：“你、你不是郑总的爱人吗？”  
金道英扫了她一眼并未回答，反倒是似笑非笑地将她手里的最后一点东西都拿过来了：“我先上去，等下等你。要送去哪个办公室，到时候你再跟我说。”  
郑在玹听说这件事后很平静，甚至半个字没提到小艾：“没人再靠近我了，自从我戴上戒指之后。”他对着金道英摊平五指，“仪式感还是有点用的吧，道英哥？”  
脑内闪过许多牙尖嘴利的说辞，金道英一条也没有采用。有些话说出来伤人，对象是郑在玹，他还是很顾忌。没有人愿意提早给自己的爱情笼上阴影，甚至不愿去想到负面的部分。他的沉默被郑在玹视作成功的标志，“能给你多一些安全感吗？道英哥。”

“安全感”三个字是郑在玹跟他强调得最多的。即便金道英说，没关系，我不在乎，随你的便。  
但是偏偏那个人一次又一次地要把类似的证据抛到他的面前来，告诉他，看，我对你一心一意。

恋爱两年后，金道英把郑在玹的事情告诉了家里人。  
他早就和家里出柜，与他们坦诚自己这辈子只可能喜欢上男人。为此他苦心孤诣做了多年铺垫，中学的时候就试探着问过母亲，要是我是gay你怎么想？母亲并未正面回答，只说：“我像你这么大的时候，跟秀琴阿姨睡一张床，也以为自己就是个同性恋。”他的自我认知被母亲视作青春期必然经历的迷茫。  
上大学后他又和父母促膝长谈一次，那时候他还没遇到郑在玹，甚至感情经历也一片空白。父亲问他，你有喜欢的人了吗？他说：没有。父亲的眉毛竖起来，“胡闹，那你怎么知道自己就喜欢男人？”  
金道英说：“因为知道我不喜欢女人。”  
嫂子抱着孩子进来，见气氛剑拔弩张，又转身出去。哥哥像他这么大的时候，已经和嫂子开始了恋爱长跑，人生轨迹十分清晰，不像他，迄今为止连真爱都尚未发觉。  
最后还是父母败下阵来。母亲说：“你大了，我们奈何不了你。”  
郑在玹对见家长这事没什么概念，头天晚上紧张得没睡好。他扯着金道英的袖子可怜巴巴地问，“要是哥的家人不喜欢我怎么办？”  
金道英面无表情：“他们说了不算。”  
“哦。”  
没过十分钟，郑在玹又问他，“那么是不是意味着以后就一直在一起了？如果哥要跟我分手的话……”  
“我会跟我爸妈说这次不算，让他们忘记掉。”  
郑在玹的眼神黯淡下来，像被霜打了的茄子。金道英看他觉得好笑，给他抚平领口的褶皱，“不是平时手段一套一套的，就知道逼我就范答应你的想法吗，怎么现在这个反应了？”  
幽怨地看他一眼，郑在玹道：“因为哥每次都会心软答应我啊。”  
换作其他人肯定会把眼前这个容易紧张又害羞的郑在玹当做是他的本体，而偏偏金道英最了解他，从来不吃这一招。他深呼吸一口气，捧起郑在玹的脸，“就不能拿出每次跟我推拉的气势，去说服我的父母吗。”  
郑在玹反握住他的手，闭上眼睛。  
出柜这么顺利，主要还是因为他前头有个人生美满的哥。金道英明白，虽然父母对他总体还是挺纵容，然而要是真的只有他一个儿子，难保不会因为他无法“传宗接代”而碎碎念上好些年。  
相较之下郑在玹出柜比他还晚了许久。金道英有一回跟他聊起这事，“你爸妈知道你现在的感情状况吗？”  
郑在玹说：“哥为什么说话拐弯抹角的。在和你恋爱，不是吗？”  
郑在玹又说：“他们知道的。我跟他们说过你了。明年吧，明年过年我带你回家。”  
年关将至，郑在玹却奇迹般地消失了大半个月。金道英只知道他是去出差，这不奇怪，然而过了预定要回来的日子还不见人影，手机也始终无人接听。金道英给他公司打电话，也是前台接到的，说郑总因为一些私人原因更改了出行计划，具体的他们也不清楚。  
金道英急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，上班也没心思。  
小年夜那天郑在玹总算出现了，衣着整洁，不像刚经历过抢劫，但是精神状态不是特别好。金道英看着他那几乎掉到下巴的黑眼圈，努力地把责怪的话咽回去：“你去哪了？”  
“哥……”郑在玹提着一只小小的行李箱，站在玄关对他张开双手，“刚下飞机，饿死我了。”  
金道英从他手里接过行礼，“没吃飞机餐？你想吃什么，我翻翻冰箱看能不能给你做。”  
郑在玹无言地抱住他，手劲很大。金道英挣扎了两下就放弃了。  
“不是说饿吗，不想吃饭了还是打算等下自己煮啊。”  
闷闷的声音仿佛是贴着鼓膜传过来的，一下一下地震得他神经都在隐隐作痛。“因为太想念了，所以其他的想法都消失了，只要哥还在我眼前就好。”  
冰箱里没剩什么吃的，金道英说你将就点吃碗面吧，填填肚子。洗了青菜，和咸菜一起切成小段，冬笋切薄片，从冰箱里找出一小块冻得很结实的猪肉。他又埋怨郑在玹既然饿了为什么不一落地就给他发消息，他好早点准备起来。他回头看并不反驳只是蔫呼呼地坐在沙发上的郑在玹，心脏陷落一小块，干脆烧了壶开水给猪肉隔水加热，总算把它解冻了。细长的面条加上各种配料，满满一锅显得很富余。金道英偷吃一口，味道差不多刚好。  
郑在玹很给面子地全都扫荡光了，连汤汁都喝得干干净净。金道英看着他头顶的发旋，忽然很想伸出手去触摸。果真就是个不折不扣的小孩子啊，他的心里浮起这样的念头，究竟是因为什么才喜欢郑在玹这么多年呢，其实最初的理由对现在已经做不得数。  
“到底做什么去了？”  
“快过年了。”郑在玹忽然发出感叹，“之前跟哥说过，过年的时候就一起回家。”  
“啊？”  
“什么呀，已经忘了吗。”  
“不……”金道英回过神来，“不，我的意思是你根本还没有回答我之前那个问题嘛！回你家当然可以啊，之前就说过了……不过你爸爸妈妈那边，到底……”  
“跟他们说过了。”  
隐约猜出这段时间郑在玹所经历的，金道英彻底不能言语。  
对方一向来比他更在乎“被承认”“得到正式身份”，所以才在一枚戒指上纠结那样久。他想不出最后郑在玹是如何说服他的父母、并且又辗转回来打算带着他一同回去的，以至于站在盥洗池前久久无法回神。郑在玹从他身后走过来，挤到他和池子中间：“我洗吧。”  
许多情绪已经在嘴边，然而真要说出口的瞬间，金道英又抿了下嘴唇。它们徘徊在喉咙口，犹犹豫豫地不敢往外冲。那天晚上金道英失眠到很晚，不知道自己睡了没睡。郑在玹一沾枕头就睡着了，“晚安”都只说到半途。大约是好些日子没有安稳睡过，金道英想，郑在玹这么做，全是为了自己吧。  
后来他辗转听说郑在玹家里就这么一根独苗，父母又都是文化人，对这类事相当抵触。他听说郑在玹被老两口训了好几天，始终沉默，无声地抵抗父母的反对。后来他总算知道，他站在郑在玹父母面前那会儿，得来的尊重都是郑在玹如何给他换回来的。

但是从始至终，那个没事就喜欢跟他乱撒娇的年下男友，一个字都没跟他透露过。

他总是把他当成小孩。  
小孩儿，喜欢撒娇，有时不知分寸，满足不了希望就撒泼打滚。他忘记了郑在玹也会长大，会逐渐地变成为人处世成熟可靠的模样。

他们恋爱的第七年，怀疑的种子终于慢悠悠地破土发芽。  
金道英起初将它视作一个诅咒，它必将到来，只有相当少数的幸运儿才能侥幸逃脱；可惜他和郑在玹都只是庸常人类，摆脱不了爱情的副作用。  
起先只是发现粘在他大衣外套上的头发——这很不寻常，郑在玹的秘书是男性，上下班都开车，在楼道内也几乎不可能和异性攀谈。不是什么大事，但金道英仍假装无心地问起他工作的事务，郑在玹正忙着看财经新闻，头也不扭一下：“之前对接那边来了个女负责人，我跟她见面一起吃了顿饭。哥怎么知道的？”  
“头发。”  
“可能是拥抱的时候沾着的吧。哥很在意吗？”  
金道英面无表情地将原本缠绕在自己食指上的头发递过去，让郑在玹捏住另外一边：“拿去扔掉。以后注意一下仪表。”  
郑在玹嘟囔：“哥为什么还得让我跑一趟。”  
“多运动运动。”  
“我觉得最近去健身房的频率刚刚好啊……”  
金道英继续整理衣服，余光看见郑在玹捏着那根头发，趿拉着拖鞋朝着厨房走。他回忆那根头发的所有特征，超过二十公分，细软，浅棕色，微微带卷，但也可能是属于直发女性。郑在玹毫无留恋地将头发扔掉，又回来。金道英收回目光，专心致志研究衣服的吊牌，看是否能送去干洗。  
脚步忽然变得很轻，到自己身后时又突兀地停住，郑在玹突然从后头抱上来。金道英的震悚只表现出零点一秒，很快恢复原状。郑在玹有点儿懊恼：“哥怎么都没反应，不是原来很喜欢大呼小叫的嘛。之前在游乐场的时候，叫得周围的人都看过来了。”  
“家里不就我们两个人，还怕什么？”  
身后的热源贴得更紧了，那人的呼吸甜蜜地缠绕上来，借着年下身份撒娇，“但是说实话啊，哥……其实很喜欢这种吧？一边表现得没什么大不了的，一边其实压根就控制不住欢喜吧，在我看不见的地方笑？心脏也会跳得更快一点。”  
金道英忍不住转身，把自己的反应完完整整摆在他面前：“我又不是小孩子，哪里会因为这种事就有那么大的反应。”  
“其实我刚才没摸到哥的心跳。”郑在玹老实承认，又笑，“现在倒是摸到了。”  
隔天金道英找了个借口从郑在玹的公司楼下路过，又让前台给郑在玹打了个电话。郑在玹很快出现，外头的西装脱了，用胳膊夹着，里头是一件暗蓝色马甲，上面是暗金条纹，去年金道英送他的生日礼物，里头搭配纯白色衬衫，看上去倒是干练的职场人士。  
“门禁卡忘记带了，回不去。”  
郑在玹扬眉：“我还以为按照哥的个性会直接找家星巴克办公。”  
“你带了吗？”  
“嗯，不过既然来了要不然哥去我办公室坐会儿吧。”  
“也不用，我拿了卡就走不影响你工作了，也没什么别的事非得要跟你在这儿交代……”金道英歪着脑袋思考了会儿，又说，“你今天加班吗？不加班的话记得回来的时候去小区门口买条鱼，一斤多些，让摊主帮忙杀了吧。但是片鱼片就算了，还记得之前我们烧鱼那次吗，他们给片得七零八落的，还不如我自己来。”  
这番话算是让在场的不少男女同志脸色红了又白，始作俑者轻快地离开，剩下流言蜚语四下散播。  
等到大约六点半郑在玹提留着一袋子鱼回了家，金道英去接，他把手抬高了避开对方：“哥还是别碰了，血腥味挺重的。”  
郑在玹进了厨房哗哗洗着刀，问他：“哥今天其实没忘记带卡吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“太不像哥了，而且，哥明明不会做鱼。”  
“那还不是买回来了么，”金道英对着他扬了扬下巴，“反正你会。”  
“哥到底在想什么呢？”  
从背面看，郑在玹拥有令异性喜欢、令同性羡慕的脊背。宽肩细腰，规律锻炼带来的肌肉，恰到好处又不会觉得太夸张。这个男人脱掉西装，腰间围着一条碎花围裙——金道英故意给他挑的花色，上面还零星点缀着几个水蜜桃图案——袖子卷到手肘，将鱼片成宽度均等的薄片。厨房里总是热闹的，锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，油在锅里噼里啪啦炸开的声音，菜刀一下下落在砧板上，可是金道英突然觉得他的世界寂静无声，只剩下郑在玹这么一个剪影。  
他想起那条围裙的由来。两人一起逛超市的时候，金道英无意中发现了它。他拎起来给郑在玹看：“很适合你呀。”  
郑在玹无奈地笑：“我是适合粉红色还是适合小碎花？”  
“你不是喜欢桃子味的汽水吗？”金道英睁大了眼睛煞有介事地看他，“上面还有桃子呢你怎么不说。”  
他纯粹是开玩笑，恶作剧。等郑在玹脸上出现害羞得甚至有点儿窘迫的眼神他才放过了他，把围裙挂在架子上，“不逗你了——”  
令人意外的是郑在玹却从他手里夺过那条围裙，说：“哥不是说要给我买吗？”  
“我买了你会穿吗？”  
“如果哥付钱的话。”  
香味从厨房里飘了出来，金道英一个激灵，发觉郑在玹已经站在自己面前，几乎要撞到他的鼻梁。他下意识后退半步，又想起他们实际上不是打算接吻。郑在玹看他的眼神怪怪的：“怎么了？”然后说，“等下油烟就上来了，哥还是等着吃饭吧。”说着就要关门，金道英一边喊着“等一下”一边迅速地从门缝里挤进去，把自己也关进了厨房里面。  
“之前说厨房很小只能一个人在里面的是谁？”  
“是谁说挤挤也没关系每次都定时定点进来偷吃？”  
接下去两人无话，等着鱼片变成白色再浮上来。金道英闻到香味就饿了，拿了双筷子就开始偷吃，“不管过了多久还是觉得你会做饭这件事好神奇啊……”郑在玹反问：“都吃多少年了还觉得神奇？”  
“总觉得你不像会做这种事的人。”  
郑在玹无言地盯了他一会儿，忽然又迎上来吻他。  
“呀郑在玹xi你也不会觉得肉麻的吗？”  
金道英勾住他的脖颈。郑在玹反手关了火，把他压在料理台上，“今天哥真的有点反常了，平时明明觉得我烦，不会总是黏上来……发生了什么？”  
“我有吗？”  
“有。不习惯了。”  
金道英迅速地把手松开就要往外走，又被郑在玹压回去，“今天晚点吃饭？”  
“不要，我饿了。”  
“我也饿了。”郑在玹跟他撒娇，“先喂饱我吧，嗯？”手指已经开始不安分地解开居家服的扣子，声音逐渐低下去，“作为补偿，之后也会好好地喂饱哥的。”  
金道英想起郑在玹跟他说中学的时候当过乐队主唱，只怪这人太有诱惑力，每次只要朝着他一勾手指他就上钩。  
这可不行，他模糊着记起明天下午还有个会议：“今天不行。”  
“一个礼拜没做了。”郑在玹恋恋不舍地亲着他的发梢，“之前哥总是说工作忙……那么今天都工作‘不忙’到来公司找我还比我先下班，可以做了吗？”  
“……”  
得到他默许的郑在玹像是得到糖果的小孩，脸上荡漾的全是满足的笑意。  
恍惚间他想起当初在车里的那次。那时候他也说了不要吗，也让郑在玹停下来吗，时间隔了太久很多细节已经忘却，只记得昏暗的光线里，高潮的瞬间他颤抖着去摸郑在玹的眼睛，然后把他的视线遮住了。那时候郑在玹又是为什么一定对他坚持说要。  
那之后他们迎来了最长的冷战期，金道英超过十五天没有主动跟郑在玹说一句话，每天除了上班就把自己关在书房里，有时候干脆在事务所睡。郑在玹给他挑的戒指大小刚好，仿佛精细测量过，是戴上以后就不太拔得下来的款。金道英压根没有尝试去把它摘下来，但是也总采取无视的态度，刻意回避它的存在。  
哪知道有时候刻意无视也是种失策，越是如此越是在意，心里刺挠着，也不知道应当怎么处理。同办公室的朴律师见了还揶揄他，“怎么，小金这么快就有人了？”金道英堵了口气，也不好直接否认，只说：“还在考虑呢，没决定。”  
朴律师对他露出暧昧的笑容：“都走到这一步了还在考虑啊，你是不是有点太谨慎了？”  
“……”如果这是在美国，那一次足够把郑在玹送上法庭的了。  
虽然，金道英又皱眉想，他后半段还算是配合，能不能判定为是强迫行为还不确定。  
冷战到第十七天郑在玹总算憋不住了杀到他的事务所来，坐在他的办公桌前问：“哥真的打算再也不理我了吗？”  
彼时金道英气已经消了大半，心里也找了许多辩护理由给郑在玹开脱，但是毕竟面对本人他还要再重申一回自己的立场，“我不喜欢。”  
“以后不会了。”郑在玹跟他求饶，“无论说什么都好，跟我说说话吧哥。”  
“如果我说分手呢？”  
郑在玹立即噤声。看金道英好像也不太生气，又说：“其实哥不会的对吧？如果真的讨厌的话就会把戒指摘掉了。”  
金道英翻了个白眼：“摘不下来。你以为我没摘过？”  
“真的是认真想过才挑了的戒指呢，特意在里面刻了字的，哥留着吧。”  
话音刚落，金道英又开始拔戒指。也不知道是不是方法不对，指节都红了，戒指依旧像是生根一般滞留在上头。  
“别拔了，”郑在玹喊停，“我给哥看吧，除了size之外其他都是一样的。”  
尴尬的一幕发生了：就连戒指的定制者郑在玹也无法顺利地将它取下来，两人面面相觑，四下无言。  
金道英忍不住笑出声，挥了挥手：“知道了，戴着吧。就这样吧。”  
“道英哥……”  
“我理你理得还不够？吵死了我要工作。”  
当时金道英想，戒指毕竟和其他礼物不同。其他的一切都可以用感情好来敷衍过去，分手以后处置起来也相当轻松，不是魂归垃圾桶，就是忘掉含义继续持有。唯独戒指分量太沉甸甸，几乎维系两个人的下半生，要金道英郑重其事接受并且发誓从此以后不会再跟郑在玹分手……从情感角度来说他希望如此，而从现实角度来说则全无可能。

从浴室洗澡出来，他才发觉郑在玹的手机留在盥洗台上忘了带走。  
做完以后郑在玹是先给他做了清理再回到厨房去的，本来应该戴套，但当时情绪上头都给忘了。作为赔罪，郑在玹把他抱进浴室让他贴墙站着，“我帮哥弄出来。”刚刚用得有点过头的后穴又被手指捅进深处，精液缓慢流出来，沿着大腿根一滴一滴往下淌，郑在玹嘴上安慰着他，实际上则弓起手指将浊液全都导出来。金道英嘴上骂他没分寸，实际上也不是真的生气，郑在玹了解他，笑眼弯弯活像是尝到了肉的狐狸。  
金道英鬼使神差地用两根湿漉漉的手指拎起郑在玹的手机，也不顾自己还没擦干身体，靠着门板就偷看手机里的内容。换做以前他肯定会唾弃自己，毕竟说好的给充分自由，说好的相互信任。密码，0214，不对，再试1997，也不对，屏幕上跳出一行小字：  
“您已输错2次密码，还可以再输入3次。”  
金道英不由得慎重起来，用力擦干手指，再点击按键，哪想到屏幕上残留的水滴导致了识别错误，剩余机会还有两次。  
……再试一次。金道英深呼吸一口气，扯过旁边的毛巾把手指和手机全都擦干，这才输入第四次……0201.  
解锁成功。  
倒也不是什么奇怪的事，金道英心说，本来很多人就喜欢把手机密码设置成伴侣的生日或者名字，郑在玹也是其中一个。然而当他真的求证到这个细节，心口又泛起奇异的感觉，仿佛咬到一颗不那么成熟的梅子。  
点开微信，基本都是工作聊天，置顶是他们俩的对话框。郑在玹给他备注“兔子”，后面带个系统自带的emoji，有种诡异的可爱感。  
“怎么看上去这么肉麻……”  
工作内容繁多，对话五花八门，最后回复时间基本都停留在最近的几天。金道英不敢乱翻，怕误了郑在玹的工作，加上毕竟做贼心虚，只敢点开联系人列表看看有没有可疑人物。郑在玹给人备注的风格相当冷淡，基本都是公司+名字，有的还在后头带了一串手机号码，总而言之确实像他在其他人面前一贯表现出的多快好省风格。  
短信，也没有什么具体内容，除了各类小广告和通知就没有实质性东西。  
通话记录，没有异常。  
金道英没在郑在玹的手机里发现blued之类的软件，正想着没准自己应当查一下相册，就听见外面有人敲门：“哥？可以吃饭了。刚才不是一直说饿了吗？”  
“……好。”金道英怕郑在玹突然进来，急急忙忙地把手机灭屏，朝着门外喊道，“等下，我衣服还没换！”  
“哥刚才在里面那么久……”郑在玹说，“不会感冒吗，需要我进来——”  
“不用……”金道英还没来得及拒绝，就感觉门把手被旋开，而不属于自己的手机甚至来不及归位。眼看那人马上要进来了，他急中生智，干脆把手机调到左手，拉住门把手，整个人都退到门板后头，看上去仿佛是躲避不及郑在玹的动作而被压过去似的。  
郑在玹见他半个身体露在门板外头，确实是什么都没穿，“哥怎么……”  
“所以说了让你等下。”金道英说，“我腿有点软刚挪到这来呢。马上就好。”  
“真不用我？”  
“真用不着你。”  
郑在玹对他做了个受伤的表情就又出去了。  
金道英松了口气。  
他假装偶然发现那只手机，走出去的时候顺手丢给郑在玹，“怎么手机都落在里面。”  
紧接着他又开始发呆，怎么今天移到茶几上吃饭，郑在玹还把抱枕什么的都移来这里。后来明白这是人家怕他屁股疼坐不住。  
“结果没放辣？”尝了口汤，挺鲜，但是没吃到辣味。  
“一点点，半颗小辣椒，怕你吃着没味。”郑在玹把碗递过去，“也怕你明天闹肚子。”  
“现在记起来了？”金道英不免有点揶揄，郑在玹倒是很坦然：“事情都发生了我只能找点补救措施。毕竟这属于不可抗力，谁能想到它发生了呢。”  
啊，最开始的时候，他这么说话，年下总是会说他冷冰冰，有点伤人。  
不是让人觉得难以接近的，郑在玹认真地说，那样的话我就不会想着靠近了。分明可以感觉到哥是很温暖的一个人，但有时候说话又让人觉得，好像被扎了一下。用玫瑰来形容可以吗，我实在是想不到别的比喻句了。金道英当时沉默，然后说，我会改。  
但是这样也很好，郑在玹说，我现在逐渐能够了解到。  
后来年下就变成这样子，无论他说什么都可以很快地接招。  
撒一小碗白糖进机器，就能制造出黏糊糊的细长糖丝。  
金道英注意着郑在玹翻手机的动作。怕自己反复试了几次密码的事迹败露。怕自己无意中在微信界面留下奇怪的证据。其实已经做得足够天衣无缝。

辗转反侧的深夜里金道英记起那个女人的脸。  
去郑在玹公司找人并非一无所获，至少他很确定自己看到了那个所谓的“合作伙伴”。在郑在玹后头慢悠悠地跟过来，大堂里的其他职员都对她行注目礼——却不是非常熟稔的那种，有些人会捂着嘴巴交换眼神，仿佛对她的出现十分意外。平心而论那确实是放在人群里会显得光彩夺目的类型，能够在事业上拼搏出成绩的女人想必在学识和手段上都是出类拔萃的。  
棕色长发，尾端内卷，虽然身材娇小但是穿着高跟鞋，气场很足。  
金道英想，是招人喜欢的的类型。  
他看着那个女人侧过身低声向周围人询问什么，目光直直地朝着自己这边劈过来。他已经习惯于接收这样的敌意，无论是在法庭上，那些被自己驳得哑口无言、洋相百出的假证人和嫌疑犯，还是在情场上，为郑在玹着迷倾倒的情敌们——甚至不分男女。  
他转了个身，从枕头底下摸到郑在玹的手机——壳有点儿破了，还没来得及换。  
他把手机藏进睡衣口袋里，悄悄地出了卧室。  
很多事就是不能有开头，看，他现在甚至都不觉得心虚和自责了。夜里的空气冰冷，他盘着腿坐在沙发上，又把自己埋进抱枕堆里也无济于事。他不得不安慰自己，很快就能结束这一切，无论结果如何。  
那个女人对自己什么态度根本不重要，金道英沉默地翻着相册，又检查了回收站，只要郑在玹对她没有任何暧昧的态度，那他就会继续相信下去。  
这一次检查也是毫无所获，他捏着那只手机，犹如拿着一枚随时会爆炸的炸弹，下意识地将它远离身体。回到主界面，已经凌晨02:39，该睡了。他倒是不担心郑在玹会突然醒来，那家伙每天晚上都睡得很熟，甚至不用起夜。  
然后他终于发现郑在玹手机的不同寻常之处。  
人的思维定式局限使然，一般想要找手机里的秘密，都会去翻特定的app，聊天和通话记录，相册，甚至是密码和指纹。所以他才会忽略了对方的主界面特意设置了备忘录组件。  
这里会有秘密吗？  
心脏突然剧烈跳动起来。  
金道英僵在当场，左手抚上胸口，惊异地发现一向来安稳的器官发了疯。心脏的跳动使得血液循环速度加快，脸上涌入大量血液，耳根热起来，再接着手臂肌肉也仿佛一同震动。他把自己蜷缩起来，半天不敢动弹，生怕那声音把郑在玹给吵醒了。  
他的身体里同时经历地震和海啸，其他人听不见，以为他只是静静地坐在沙发上，只有金道英知道这声音震耳欲聋。  
蓝胡子千叮咛万嘱咐，我的小妻子，其他的所有房间你都可以自由进出，唯独最后一间不可以。他美丽的妻子握着染血的钥匙，在蓝胡子出门时探索了最后的秘地。  
那会是好的结果吗？  
只要不打开门，就不知道猫有没有被牛奶毒死。有百分之五十的可能猫还活着。它介于生死之间，是一团难以名状的量子形态。只要自己现在不再追究，那么关于郑在玹和那个女人之间的关系，也永远存在最好的可能。  
金道英打了个寒颤。  
他想，可是我是金道英啊……如果不知道这个结果，我会一直痛苦下去的。  
猫被好奇心杀死之后就再也不会痛苦了。

昨天：  
下班的时候买鱼。不要让市场的人片。  
一周前：  
找个油漆工。陪哥一起挑新的沙发。  
二十天前：  
纪念日快到了，找个餐厅。  
哥最近肠胃不好，要找个不太刺激的。  
二十四天前：  
轮流回家过年，今年要陪着哥一起回去看一下爸妈。

金道英回到第一条，忽然发现这条文字下面有一道淡蓝色的下划线。  
他戳开链接，发现那竟然直接连接到了日历app，响铃三次，从六点开始，每次持续五分钟。它被扔在一堆会议和商谈之中，显得那样格格不入，却异常醒目和重要。想到没准郑在玹为了买这条鱼还得忍受手机在口袋里震动三次，他笑起来，而后捂住脸，把自己缩成了很小、很小的一团。

他从前从未怀疑过郑在玹，甚至觉得他们会处理好自己的事，没必要带到这段关系里面来讨论。这段时间以来他种种反常行为都指向有且唯一的那个方向，  
他比原来都更在乎郑在玹，甚至完全沉溺了进去。  
他也会有占有欲，会犯错，有不理智的时候，想要偷窥、多方面求证，反复思考意义，并且希望郑在玹处处都显露出爱他的迹象。他不会知足，他还要霸占这种偏爱与照料许多年。

曾经他觉得郑在玹是个小孩，希望那个人快点长大。  
郑在玹一意孤行要用戒指锁住他，抱着对爱情的浪漫幻想，以为这样就是一生一世一双人。为此郑在玹抗争了许久，只为走到他身边，告诉他，你看其实我也很可靠。  
是他自己这么长时间以来以为拥有理智就不会受伤害，无论什么时候都可以轻巧地全身而退，却忘记了爱情的本质就是盲目。

也许是冥冥之中自有天意吧，在金道英想通一切的刹那，手上那枚几年都没有摘掉的戒指竟然忽然松脱了，掉到地板上，然后骨碌碌地滚了好远，最终在卧室门口停下来。金道英跳下沙发去捡，对着月光他发觉内侧竟然真的有行小字。  
他记得郑在玹对他说过：戒指是特意定制的。  
所以他借着淡淡的月光，仔细辨认那行英文。  
Spinel.  
上网一查才知道，原来是一种稀有又珍贵的宝石，翻译过来叫尖晶石。  
“尖晶石是一种历史悠久的宝石品种，它的名字来源有两种：一说是来自希腊单词‘火花’，形容其红艳似火的色泽；另一种说法是来自拉丁语，即尖端、荆棘，因为它的结晶外形为立方结晶，有一个尖锐的角。  
“由于它的美丽和稀少，所以也是世界上最迷人的宝石之一。由于它具有美丽的颜色，自古以来一直把它误认为是红宝石。”  
金道英将戒指重新戴回手上。  
曾经他以为自己是被郑在玹的这枚戒指锁住了，这一回他要选择自己跳进这个牢笼，和拥有另一枚戒指的人同生共死此生。  
戒指严丝合缝地箍住无名指。  
金道英带着郑在玹的手机，蹑手蹑脚地回到温暖的卧室里，小心翼翼地关上门。  
锁舌咬住锁孔，清脆地、明快地，  
“咔哒。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于尖晶石的描写来源于百科。


End file.
